On The House
by samanddianefan10
Summary: sequel/companion piece to Blue Christmas, by sunnymadden. with permission and gratitude


When Cliff finally made it back to Cheers, it was only reluctantly that he opened the all too familiar door to his home away from home. What would it be like for him, he wondered. Would they be sympathetic, friendly, remorse? Or would they even care that the biggest tragedy of his life just occurred within hours?

He wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes, and he opened the door. There inside it appeared to be business as usual. Great, he figured. Just like the time he was in the hospital and no one bothered to visit him save for Frasier, no one cared how deeply he was hurting or how much he had loved his Ma.

"Hey everyone," he said, mustering all the strength he had.

Sam looked up and nodded, but not surprisingly, no one said anything.

"What do you say, Norm?" he tried to joke around with his best friend, hoping their banter would somehow save him from the pain he was feeling inside.

"I'd say welcome home baby, Papa's got a liver dying to meet you," Norm motioned at Sam to refill his beer.

Sam obliged, then everyone went back to their business.

"So," Cliff cleared his throat. "I suppose you're all wondering what I'm doing here today."

"We've been wondering that every day for the past twenty years," Carla retorted as she served her customer a drink.

He feigned a smile. "very funny, Carla. I know you're all wondering what I'm doing here, the day my own Ma passed away."

"No we're not wondering. We all know you've been waiting for this day. You're probably here to see if Sam will cash the insurance check."

"Not now," Sam scolded Carla. "Cliff, not to sound insensitive, but your mom just died. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you all see you guys are my best friends, my family. Now that Ma's gone, you guys are all I have left."

"Boy, I thought my life was pathetic," Carla retorted.

Sam motioned for her to stop. "It's okay. We're here for you, buddy. If you need anything, well, my door's always open."

"Thanks, Sam. But I bet you all thought I would fall apart! I bet you all thought that without my mother, my life would lose all meaning, that I would give up all my dreams and hopes for whatever future I had envisioned for myself. But you're wrong! Cliff Clavin is still standing!"

Rebecca walked up to him and put her arm on his. "Cliff, it's okay. You know we're all here for you. You know we care about you and we...hell, Frasier, help me out here!"

Frasier stood up and approached Cliff. "Now Cliff, what you're feeling is perfectly natural."

"Which is more than I can say about that cheesy mustache of his," Carla laughed.

Frasier frowned. "It's okay, Cliff. I know that you're smart enough to realize that sarcasm is simply Carla's defense of dealing with things that are a bit uncomfortable for her. While none of us know quite what to say to you- dealing with the loss of a loved one is one of the cruelest scenarios a person can face in his lifetime- know this- we're here for you, however way you may need us to be."

Cliff looked around. "Is this true? Norm?"

Norm poured down the rest of his beer. "Look, Cliff. You and I have been through so much over the years. You of all people should know I'm not exactly the sentimental type. However, I guess I should say this-I'm sorry, Cliff."

As he fought back tears, Cliff looked around. Everyone was watching him.

"Thanks, guys. I thought I knew what I was doing by coming here, but I guess I don't know as much as I thought I did. Carla, that one was for you..."

Instead of taking the bait, much to everyone's surprise, Carla walked over to her nemesis. "Look, Clavin. I know you don't like me and heaven knows I don't like you. But you know what- being a mother is the toughest, hardest road I've ever had to walk on. I know my kids drive me crazy and there are some nights where I think hell would be too good for me, but I wouldn't trade a moment with my kids for anything. I suppose..." she stopped, causing everyone to watch her closely.

"Don't stare at me!" she shrieked, to which everyone obliged. She continued. "Anyways, I know I wouldn't trade a minute of my life with my kids for anything in the world. And I suppose that's how your Ma felt about you."

"Why Carla," Cliff smiled, "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't! And if this ever leaves this room, I'll come back from the grave myself and haunt you until you wished you never even thought my name!"

Cliff looked at Sam who smiled then poured him a beer. "This one's on the house."

"Thanks, Sam." With his first drink, he looked around and realized that there was no other place that he'd rather be at the moment. He was a lucky son of a gun after all.

The end


End file.
